Take a Petal From My Heart
by Sound of Sunset
Summary: Love can be found anywhere, even on a public transportation bus. —SasuSaku. AU, Rated T for language. Oneshot.


It was raining.

That was the first thing I noticed when I stepped out of my house an hour ago.

I _hate _rain.

People would've thought that I, Uchiha Sasuke, would love the rain since it resembled my "moody and broody" self.

They're all wrong. I hated rain with a passion.

Rain was just so unappealing. I don't get how some people could love the rain so much.

I hate how dirty your shoes would get because of all the mud.

I hate the strong winds that broke your umbrella.

I hate how rain ruins all your plans.

I hate how fucking _cold _rain makes the temperature.

I hate how sometimes it just starts raining out of fucking nowhere and you get soaked because there was nothing on weather channel so you didn't think it was necessary to bring an umbrella. (I was once stuck in a severe thunderstorm. Now I bring an umbrella wherever I go).

Overall, rain just leaves me in a very bad mood.

But, out of all things I hate about rain, I _especially _hate it when it's raining and you're stuck in a _public transportation bus _to come home for vacation at university because your _sweet and caring older brother _was "too busy" to pick you up. I couldn't use my own car because it's getting fixed after it broke down last week.

Goddamnit, Itachi.

The bus was full of smelly and wet people who were all coming home from Konoha U, my university. The floor was full of wet footprints, everyone was talking _so damn loud, _and it was crowded, so crowded thatthere was no space to even_ breathe_. There was also this weird stain on the ceiling of the bus that I don't even want to _think _about where it came from.

Don't even get me started on the bathroom. I still shiver whenever I think back to it.

A group of girls in the corner were sending me looks, winking and flashing me their attempts at smiling seductively.

Fangirls. Another thing I hate about public transportation.

Why didn't I just carpool home with Naruto? Oh, right. The dobe can't drive for shit. I've faced near-death situations in that car more times than I can count. Sometimes I wonder how he even passed his driver's test. But _anything, _even the dobe's dangerous driving, is better than traveling by public transportation. In the _rain. _

What have I done in my previous life to deserve this torture?

I hate my brother for doing this to me.

The fangirls were now blowing kisses at me.

I sighed. Only 2 more hours.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

I loved the rain.

People would've thought that I, Haruno Sakura, would loathe rain since I was a ball of sunshine because of how cheerful I always was.

I love the calming sound it gave as it falls onto the floor pavement.

I love how reading a book is so much better when you're curled up in a blanket and it's raining.

I love how it gives off a calm and serene aura.

I wish it didn't drop the temperature, though. Even with all the body heat in this crowded bus, I'm still freezing. I knew it was going to be cold, but not _this _cold.

But, this was my own fault for not checking the weather channel before I left. I still love the rain.

A bunch of people are giving my weird looks. Not that I mind, I got used to it. It's not every day you see a girl with (ahem, natural) pink hair. I think it's my best feature (besides my eyes, of course. I am in love with my eyes, no matter how conceited that sounds).

I wish my parents would buy me a car already. I have no siblings, or a boyfriend, so I can't carpool home with anyone. I usually don't mind public transportation, but I would jump at the chance if carpooling was an option. It's easier to admire the rain that way, and I won't have to deal with perverts trying to grope me all the time (I have put countless men in the hospital. Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I can't pack a punch).

The bus suddenly made a sharp stop and yelped as I tripped forward.

* * *

The bus stopped abruptly and a girl with pink hair next to me yelped as she tripped onto me. I instinctively caught her by the waist.

The whole bus was dead quiet now. All eyes were on us. I didn't even have to look around to know; I _felt _everyone's eyes.

The girl looked up. The first thing I noticed about this girl were her striking green eyes, and how her pink hair complemented them perfectly. Her eyes widened, a faint blush caressing her cheeks. Her hand were gripping the front of my shirt, and I then realized how cold her skin was. I took note of her clothing; no wonder she was cold. She was only wearing a red plaid button up, a tank top, a pair of beat-up Converses and torn jeans.

Without thinking, I smirked.

"I think you just fell for me."

The entire bus started clapping.

* * *

For the next two hours, me and the boy I fell on (his name was Sasuke) talked. We talked about small things; our lives so far, life at KU, and our major (he's majoring in business while I'm majoring pre-med). Then we talked about more personal things; our families, hobbies, hopes and dreams, things like that. I started falling for him, and not literally this time. He was gorgeous, with his deep onyx orbs and his _darkdarkdark_ hair that stuck up in the back. Huge bonus.

We got to his stop. The fact that I'll probably never talk to him ever again made me sad. Before he left, however, he took off his jacket and draped it on my shoulders.

He smirked, and said "Wear more layers next time," before getting out of the bus.

I didn't know what he meant until I got home and found a paper in the pocket of his jacket.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_I hope we meet again someday._

* * *

__This is my first fanfic, inspired by a tumblr post I saw on Facebook. Don't worry, I got permission from the person on Tumblr. Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
